I postumi della carbonite
by zurla
Summary: Han e le prime cure sulla base alleata dopo il lungo periodo di ibernazione.


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Han e le prime cure sulla base alleata dopo il lungo periodo di ibernazione.

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**CAPITOLO 6: I postumi della carbonite**

Mon Mothma aveva notato che la principessa Leia era stata la prima ad alzarsi al termine della conferenza alleata e, anche se nulla sembrava in grado di scalfire la sua aria austera e imperturbabile, cominciava a nutrire una seria preoccupazione nei confronti di ciò che ben presto sarebbe diventato di dominio pubblico.

Conosceva bene Bail Organa e sapeva che aveva cresciuto la figlia adottiva con l'unico scopo di renderla uno dei principali esponenti della Repubblica, ma purtroppo era morto troppo presto e la formazione di Leia presentava ancora alcune lacune.

La ragazza, a volte, aveva dimostrato un carattere difficile da domare; era caparbia e testarda nelle sue decisioni, sempre vogliosa di mettersi in mostra, anche correndo gravi pericoli, poco incline ad ascoltare il consiglio altrui e totalmente ignara delle sue vere origini… però era governata da sani principi, quando parlava sapeva raggiungere il cuore della gente ed era indubbiamente nata per essere una leader.

L'Alleanza era da sempre il primo pensiero di Leia e la sua dedizione era cresciuta ancora di più dopo la tragica scomparsa di Alderaan. Ultimamente però qualcosa di totalmente estraneo alla politica si era insinuato nella sua vita ed aveva monopolizzato parte della sua attenzione, qualcosa di assolutamente inadeguato per una donna del suo rango e difficile da sottomettere: una debolezza rischiosa di nome Han Solo.

Mon Mothma non aveva intenzione di sorvolare sulla questione, aveva visto fin troppe volte a quali drammatici epiloghi poteva portare l'amore, ma si era ripromessa di dare alla ragazza la possibilità di capire da sola che una relazione di quel tipo non aveva alcun futuro. Sperava proprio di non dover intervenire personalmente, dopotutto il capitano Solo era un valido aiuto per l'Alleanza… se solo ne fosse entrato a far parte ufficialmente.

xxx

La principessa Leia non stava più nella pelle: era riuscita a salvare l'uomo che amava e non vedeva l'ora di poterlo riabbracciare, magari passando un po' di tempo sola con lui. Sentiva il bisogno di dirgli quello che si era tenuta dentro per tutto il periodo della sua prigionia e voleva assolutamente stargli vicina durante la convalescenza, conscia del fatto che le prime ore dopo il risveglio dalla carbonite erano le più importanti. Purtroppo però aveva dovuto dare la precedenza ai mille impegni del Quartier Generale Alleato dato che Mon Mothma l'aveva totalmente sommersa di pratiche da seguire. A volte aveva avuto quasi la sensazione che la stesse tenendo occupata di proposito, ma non voleva perdersi in queste congetture ora che finalmente le cose cominciavano a girare per il verso giusto.

In quel momento Han era immerso nel fluido di bacta ed un droide monitorava attentamente le sue funzioni vitali. Teoricamente il paziente non doveva essere disturbato, almeno fino alla fine del trattamento, ma Lando e Chewbacca erano già andati a fargli visita e l'avevano trovato piuttosto bene.

«Di sicuro il nostro amico ha mantenuto il suo buon carattere… specie con i droidi!» aveva esordito Lando vedendo la principessa avanzare verso di loro.

Leia sorrise sentendo il ruggito di conferma del Wookiee. Sapeva che Han non amava affatto i dottori e non faticava ad immaginare il suo umore.

«Meglio così, in caso contrario mi sarei preoccupata! Comunque dovrebbe aver quasi finito o sbaglio?»

«No» rispose Lando sghignazzando, poi ricomponendosi aggiunse: «Deve fare altre due ore di terapia… sembra che soffra di tachicardia ed è meglio che resti sotto controllo per un altro po'».

«Tachicardia? Ma è a causa dell'ibernazione?»

«Più che dell'ibernazione è colpa di Jabba di Hutt! E un po' anche tua…» A quel punto Lando e Chewie scoppiarono a ridere, lasciando Leia piuttosto perplessa.

«Okay, ho capito. Meglio che vada a verificare di persona, voi non me la raccontate giusta».

«Penso che il paziente non attenda altro! Ma mi raccomando: niente emozioni forti, altrimenti rischia di rimanere tutto il giorno a mollo nel bacta».

«Vedrò di farlo stare tranquillo» promise Leia, cominciando ad intuire l'allusione di Lando.

xxx

Han si trovava all'interno di una grossa vasca trasparente piena di liquido bacta, solamente la testa fuoriusciva da quell'inquietante massa rossa. Il droide specializzato che gli era stato assegnato analizzava gli impulsi provenienti dal suo corpo, evidenziando su grandi maxischermi ogni dato raccolto. L'unico rumore ammesso in quel profondo silenzio era il bip dell'elettrocardiogramma.

Avanzando cautamente Leia fu felice nel constatare che la situazione del suo amato sembrava buona: pressione arteriosa normale, respirazione regolare, temperatura corporea ancora leggermente bassa, ma in recupero, battito cardiaco tranquillo… l'unica preoccupazione era data dal picco lampeggiante evidenziato in rosso.

Prima del suo risveglio nessun medico aveva saputo garantirle un pieno recupero, ma d'altronde nessuno, fino a quel momento, era mai stato ibernato nella carbonite, quindi non esistevano termini di paragone. Lei gli aveva parlato mentalmente per ore ed ore, da quando erano stati brutalmente separati fino a quando l'aveva ritrovato, convinta che la forza del suo pensiero riuscisse ad oltrepassare ogni distanza ed ogni barriera fisica e sperando che questo potesse aiutarlo a resistere a quell'immane tortura. Ora che finalmente era lì, a pochi passi da lei, con quell'aria imbronciata di un bambino messo in castigo, le faceva una gran tenerezza ed a stento riusciva a controllare l'istinto di stringerlo fra le braccia.

«Ehi testa calda, come va?» Uscendo allo scoperto Leia aveva notato che lui aveva girato la testa nella sua direzione, segno che la sua vista cominciava a ritornare.

«Ora che sei qui molto meglio. Sei sola?» Il suo viso si era illuminato di gioia.

«Sì». Aveva la voce incrinata dall'emozione, le ci volle qualche momento per riuscire a continuare: «Ci vedi meglio ora?»

«Piano piano, ma da lontano è ancora tutto sfuocato. Perché non ti avvicini di più?»

Anche se quell'innocente richiesta era del tutto plausibile, date le sue condizioni, c'era qualcosa nel tono di lui che la induceva a pensare che si trattasse di un'abile scusa.

«Sei sicuro che il tuo dottore sia d'accordo? Non vorrei mai interferire con le cure…» Ciò nonostante si accostò di qualche passo, sorridendo.

«Me ne frego di quello che dice questo stupido droide! Ti giuro che fra due ore io me ne vado, con o senza il suo permesso!» Una scarica elettrica lo raggiunse all'istante: l'unità 2-1B usava metodi piuttosto convincenti per farsi capire anche dai malati più testardi.

«Cerca di non agitarti. Se ti trattiene ci sarà un giusto motivo, no?»

«Ti giuro che sto benissimo. E se uscissi da qui starei ancora meglio!» sbuffò lui, smanacciando irritato la superficie del liquido.

Subito dopo però, notando la chiazza di bacta sul vestito di Leia e la sua faccia a metà tra l'infastidito ed il rassegnato, si calmò immediatamente. «Ops, scusa… Non volevo schizzarti, spero che non sia il tuo vestito preferito perché questa robaccia difficilmente viene via».

«Non preoccuparti, non ci sono particolarmente affezionata. Comunque, a quanto pare, la tua vista è miracolosamente tornata in questi ultimi minuti!»

Colto sul fatto Han sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto... Stavo bluffando, lo ammetto».

_Quel sorriso, quanto mi è mancato!_ Pensò lei, con il cuore in gola.

Sentiva di essere vicina alle lacrime, ma le ricacciò indietro con fermezza. Non voleva che lui capisse quanto era stata male, non lo trovava giusto. Aveva già sofferto anche troppo a causa sua ed ora avevano bisogno entrambi di buttarsi alle spalle quella brutta vicenda.

«Per caso stavi bluffando anche prima sul Falcon… subito dopo aver abbandonato Tatooine?» gli chiese per sciogliere un po' la tensione, usando un tono volutamente più sensuale.

Il bip più accelerato dell'elettrocardiogramma anticipò la sua risposta: «No, in quel caso non stavo fingendo! Purtroppo non sono riuscito a vedere un bel niente… a differenza di altri».

In vita sua Leia non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'espressione di lui in quel frangente: mentre gli altri componenti dell'equipaggio non avevano quasi il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo su di lei, a causa della tenuta succinta che Jabba the Hutt l'aveva costretta ad indossare, Han, nell'innocenza della sua temporanea cecità, era accorso istintivamente ad abbracciarla. Non appena le mani di lui si posarono sulla sua schiena nuda però rimase letteralmente impietrito, quasi come a dubitare delle sensazioni derivanti dai suoi sensi. Solo dopo qualche istante, scusandosi goffamente, spostò le mani alla ricerca di un punto coperto, non trovandolo però né sui fianchi né sulle braccia. Rendendosi conto della situazione arrossì violentemente e, sentendo Lando sghignazzare in sottofondo, si voltò verso di lui con aria minacciosa, affrettandosi ad ordinare a Chewie di portargli qualcosa per coprirla.

«Già, immagino che i tuoi amici si siano divertiti un sacco nel raccontarti i particolari che tu ti sei perso, non è così?» Sapeva già la risposta, ma era interessante osservare le reazioni del suo corpo sul grande maxischermo.

Bip-bip-bip… il battito di Han continuava ad accelerare.

«Chi? Lando e Chewie?» chiese fingendo noncuranza. «Forse hanno fatto solo qualche breve accenno, ma nulla di rilevante».

«Uhm… Un accenno legato a quel picco rosso lampeggiante?»

Il suono dell'elettrocardiogramma tradiva inesorabilmente ogni suo tentativo di negare.

«Ehm… sì».

Forte di questo vantaggio Leia provava un certo piacere nello stuzzicarlo: «Ma che ti hanno detto di così sconvolgente?»

«Niente di particolare, credimi, solo che…» Voltandosi frustrato verso il maxischermo si arrese, sbuffando. «Quei due farabutti hanno infierito sulla mia immaginazione… E dato che in questi mesi non ho fatto altro che _meditare_ direi che sono diventato molto bravo in questo campo, quasi a livello di un maestro Jedi».

«Ma bravo. E a che cosa hai pensato esattamente durante la tua prigionia?» Lei si era avvicinata ancora alla vasca, rimanendo comunque al di fuori dalla sua portata per pochi centimetri.

«A te. Solo a te» rispose lui con tono vellutato. Cominciava ad apprezzare quel gioco, anche se non era propriamente ad armi pari.

«Ah sì? E il costume da schiava faceva parte delle tue _meditazioni_?»

«Beh, messa in questi termini non suona tanto bene… diciamo che ho pensato molto a te, sia spiritualmente che fisicamente». Ora che il viso di lei era così vicino poteva cogliere tutti quei dettagli che per lungo tempo erano rimasti solo nella sua memoria.

Anche se aveva un sopracciglio leggermente alzato, come a volerlo mettere in soggezione, i suoi occhi smentivano quella falsa severità e la sua bocca, leggermente contratta, stentava a trattenere il sorriso che illuminava il suo animo.

«Wow, sono colpita da tanta profondità. Ma sei davvero tu o ti hanno scambiato con un altro?» Accorgendosi di aver superato pericolosamente la distanza di sicurezza si affrettò a fare un passo indietro, ridendo per l'espressione corrucciata di lui.

«Aspetta che esca da qui e vedrai».

«Allora temo che dovrò aspettare un bel po'!»

«Due ore, non un minuto in più!» Per evitare nuovi schizzi di fluido rosso Leia prese a girare attorno alla vasca, mentre Han seguiva i suoi movimenti cercando di non aggrovigliarsi nei fili degli elettrodi.

«Dai retta al dottore, cerca di controllarti».

«Ho tutto perfettamente sotto controllo! Non vedo perché quel droide continui a tenermi qui dentro. Sei mesi imprigionato nella carbonite non sono sufficienti?»

Dato che il paziente non accennava a calmarsi, Leia pensò che probabilmente non era stata una buona idea andare a trovarlo prima della fine del trattamento, ma d'altra parte non avrebbe potuto farne a meno.

«Visto che la mia presenza ti agita troppo è meglio che me ne vada e ti lasci _meditare_ in pace, non credi?»

«Molto ironica!» Vedendola allontanarsi però si affrettò a richiamarla: «No, dai, Leia!? Aspetta…»

«Ci rivediamo fra due ore». Ridendo sotto i baffi lei continuò a camminare verso l'uscita.

«E mi lasci qui così?!»

Arrivata alla porta cedette alla tentazione e si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, come poteva ignorarlo con quell'aria così affranta?

«Lo faccio per il tuo bene», lo rassicurò.

«Per il mio bene?! Ma io sto bene solo se tu sei qui!»

Senza dire niente lei gli rivolse un sorriso radioso, arrossendo leggermente. Ciononostante era determinata ad abbandonare la stanza, per non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione del malato.

Han però era restio a lasciarla andare e la sua mente lavorava alacremente per trovare una nuova scusa. Fortunatamente, un attimo prima che lei uscisse, il suo genio trovò l'ispirazione: se il suo lato romantico non era sufficiente per trattenerla poteva sempre istigarla su un contesto a lui più congeniale…

«Ehi, Leia. Un'ultima cosa…»

«Dimmi». La principessa non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, ma notando il velo di malizia comparso nei suoi occhi, si mise subito in allerta.

«Il costume da schiava… lo hai buttato via?»

Era certa che prima o poi lui avrebbe sollevato l'argomento: «Perché? C'è qualche angolo che è rimasto inesplorato al tuo tatto?»

«Beh, a dire il vero, ho sentito tutto tranne che il costume…» il suo sguardo si era incupito mentre riviveva le sensazioni di quel contatto.

Presa in contropiede dalla sua audacia rispose senza riflettere troppo: «Bene, conservane il ricordo allora! Dubito che nel breve periodo le tue mani abbiano ancora il piacere di visitare certe zone».

Subito dopo però, rendendosi conto dell'enorme allusione contenuta nella sua ultima frase, avvampò violentemente, stentando quasi a credere di essersi lasciata sfuggire quelle parole senza un minimo di controllo.

Han rimase a bocca aperta, incapace di replicare. Notando il rossore comparso sul viso di lei, intuì che probabilmente si era pentita di ciò che aveva detto e forse, per non turbarla ulteriormente, avrebbe dovuto far finta di niente.

D'altra parte però non poteva negare di essere rimasto piacevolmente colpito dalle sue parole. L'argomento era molto interessante e gli sarebbe piaciuto approfondirlo in modo dettagliato, ma non voleva dare l'idea di uno che "pensa soltanto a quello", anche se in effetti ci aveva pensato eccome!

D'un tratto il sibilo assordante dell'unità 2-B1 interruppe brutalmente il suo conflitto interno. Quando vide comparire un nuovo picco rosso sul maxischermo capì immediatamente che stava accadendo ciò che più temeva: «No, maledizione! Non posso aver superato ancora la soglia, un'altra volta no!»

Sfruttando la situazione Leia ne approfittò per battere in ritirata: «Ci vediamo fra quattro ore, mio caro. Mi raccomando… non _meditare_ troppo!»

xxx

Di nuovo solo Han guardò avvilito lo schermo, smanacciando addosso al droide buona parte del liquido bacta, in segno di protesta.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto per altre quattro ore lì dentro, senza di lei?

Stizzito si tolse tutti gli elettrodi con uno strappo e, nonostante le scariche di corrente dell'unità 2-1B e la dozzina di allarmi acustici che gli perforavano i timpani, uscì con un balzo dalla vasca, dirigendosi deciso verso l'uscita.

Notando che l'intensità degli allarmi aumentava man mano che lui si allontanava si voltò un'ultima volta verso il droide, puntandogli l'indice in segno di avvertimento e dicendo: «Stai zitto! Il Capitano Solo ha di meglio da fare ora!»

_«Dubito che nel breve periodo le tue mani abbiano ancora il piacere di visitare certe zone»._

Lei non poteva sapere che cosa aveva scatenato con quella frase, non tanto per quello che gli aveva negato adesso… ma, più che altro, per quello che velatamente gli stava offrendo dopo.

Le porte della sua immaginazione si erano letteralmente scardinate a quel pensiero, sperava solo di avere abbastanza pazienza per riuscire ad attenderla senza rovinare tutto.

Innanzitutto doveva rassicurarla in merito all'onestà e alla serietà delle sue intenzioni e per farlo aveva bisogno di un gesto ad effetto degno della sua reputazione. Sapeva fin troppo bene che niente come il suo reclutamento nell'esercito alleato l'avrebbe resa più felice, erano anni che lei tentava di convincerlo ed ora che finalmente era tornato un uomo libero si sentiva in obbligo di ricambiare la sua fiducia.

Una nuova battaglia contro l'Impero era alle porte e stavolta non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Doveva trovare subito il Generale Madine per arruolarsi, non aveva altro tempo da perdere!


End file.
